La mort de Ianto HarknessJones
by Magdaline
Summary: Je me suis toujours demandé comme Ianto allait mourir si ...


Titre : La mort de Ianto Harkness-Jones

Auteur : Clélia, what else lol

Rating : Pfff, K, pas plus.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter et m'amuser !

Note de l'auteur : Depuis le jour terrifiant ou j'ai vu Day three, four and five, je me demande comment Ianto serait mort dans d'autres circonstances !!

Bonne lecture

* * *

POV Jack

Il y a 90 ans, on nous prenait pour des frères

Il y a 80 ans, on nous prenait pour des amants ou pour des époux lorsque la personne s'approchait suffisamment.

Il y a 50 ans, on nous prenait pour un père et son fils.

Depuis des années maintenant, je suis le gentil petit-fils qui sort son grand père.

Mais pour moi, ce n'est rien de tout ça. Je suis et je reste l'ami, l'amant et l'époux de cet homme à côté de moi. Les années n'ont pas d'importance. Pour moi, il reste l'homme que j'ai épousé il y a des années, un beau matin d'automne, alors que les feuilles tombaient. La métaphore était belle. Alors que la nature mourait, nous naissions aux yeux du monde.

Oh bien sûr, des choses ont changés. Nous avons eu des enfants, 3 pour être précis. Deux filles et un garçon, une Juliet, une Elizabeth et un David. Dieu ce qu'il nous a fallut comme temps pour nous mettre d'accord sur ces prénoms. Nous ne les avons jamais appelés par leur nom complet. Des diminutifs pour leur montrer notre amour et l'importance qu'ils ont dans notre vie. Julie, Beth et Dave sont mes trésors, mes amours et la seule chose qui compte depuis des années. Quand je ne me préoccupe pas de lui, j'angoisse à l'idée qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Ils ont quittés la maison, bien entendu. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement même si nous avons souhaité les garder près de nous à jamais. Aucun d'eux n'a hérité de mon immortalité, je dois donc me résoudre à les voir vieillir et mourir. Mais ce temps-là n'est pas venu. Pas encore. J'ai de merveilleux petits-enfants, dont l'ainée va bientôt avoir 24 ans. Mais aujourd'hui, si je me sens nostalgique, ce n'est pas pour cela.

Aujourd'hui, comme je le craignais depuis quelques jours, mon amour va me quitter.

* * *

Dans une chambre sombre, reposait Ianto Harkness-Jones. Depuis des jours il n'avait pas bougé, sentant la mort s'approcher à grands pas. Autour de lui, son mari et ses enfants. Ses amours, ses trésors, sa seule raison de vivre. Mais aujourd'hui, même cela ne peut plus l'empêcher de sombrer.

Il est âgé, très âgé, il ne sort plus beaucoup, il est fragile. Il sait qu'il ne sortira plus jamais. Doucement, il lève la main vers la joue de son époux. Il veut le toucher encore une fois. Avant même que sa main n'atteigne le visage de son compagnon, celui-ci la attrapée pour la porter à ses lèvres. Ianto lui sourit, il est heureux.

Se tournant vers ses enfants, il parla pour la première fois depuis des jours.

-Les enfants, j'aimerais rester seul avec votre père, s'il vous plait.

Ils acquiescent.

-Bien sûr papa.

Ils l'embrassent chacun leur tour avant de sortir de la pièce, se soutenant mutuellement.

-Tu veilleras sur eux Jack ? demande-t-il doucement.

Jack étouffe un sanglot dans la main de son amant.

-Bien sûr, mon amour, toujours, autant qu'il le faudra.

Ianto hocha la tête avant de continuer.

-Tu referas ta vie mon amour.

Jack releva vivement la tête, indigné.

-Non ! Jamais, pas sans toi !

Le gallois ricana.

-Tu sais Jack, même si je suis vieux maintenant, je sais qu'il t'arrive d'aller voir d'autres personnes.

Jack blanchit.

-Je…

Ianto posa sa main sur la bouche de son mari.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es un homme dans la force de l'âge et nous ne faisons plus l'amour depuis des années maintenant…

Jack serra plus fort la main qu'il avait reprit dans la sienne.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tu es tellement fragile.

Le vieil homme sourit tendrement.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Jack, je t'assure. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que tu es toujours revenu vers moi après.

-Mais bien sûr, comme faire autrement quand toutes les personnes qui passent dans mes bras ont ton visage, quand mon cœur me hurle que je te trahis, pleura l'immortel.

-Chut mon amour, je sais. Mais j'ai été heureux toute ma vie avec toi. Je laisse la place… Je voudrais voir les enfants maintenant… s'il te plait.

Jack s'arracha difficilement du lit sur lequel il était assis pour aller chercher ses enfants attendant dans le couloir.

Il les trouva assis par terre, le dos contre le mur. David un bras autour de ses sœur, essayant de les réconforter.

Il s'agenouilla en face d'eux.

-Papa veut vous voir.

Ils se relevèrent précipitamment, entrant en trombe dans la chambre. Si David resta au pied du lit, ses sœurs s'agenouillèrent de chaque côté attrapant la main du mourant.

-Salut les enfants, vous avez bien fait vos devoirs j'espère !

Ils rirent. Combien de fois avaient-ils entendu cette phrase ?

-Je suis fier de vous, reprit-il. Tellement fier de vous.

Les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues.

-Je vous aime vous savez.

Ils hochèrent la tête précipitamment.

-Vous veillerez sur votre père d'accord ? demanda-t-il. Il va certainement faire des bêtises.

-Bien sûr papa, sanglota Beth.

Ianto porta la main de sa fille à ses lèvres.

-Ne pleure pas ma chérie, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. J'ai eu une belle vie, j'ai été heureux au-delà de toutes mes espérances. Il faudra que vous l'expliquiez à mes petits-enfants d'accord. Je ne veux pas que votre père soit rétrogradé au rang d'oncle ou de grand-oncle. Il faut que vos enfants sachent pourquoi il ne vieillit pas. J'y tiens.

-Quand ils seront assez âgés pour comprendre papa, nous te le promettons, répondit David.

Ianto hocha la tête.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je crois que je peux y aller alors.

-NON !

Jack se précipita vers le lit. S'il avait suivit la conversation depuis la porte de la chambre, il refusait de voir son amour le quitter sans qu'il soit à ces côtés. Juliet s'écarta, laissant sa place. Elle rejoignit son frère, attrapant sa main.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir obéir cette fois-ci Capitaine. Mes ordres viennent de plus haut.

Jack attrapa la tête de Ianto pour la tourner vers lui.

-Non, tu restes avec moi !

Mais déjà, les yeux de Ianto papillonnaient, la vie s'échappait de son corps. Dans un dernier souffle, il murmura :

-Je vous aime.

C'est ainsi que se termina la vie de Ianto Harkness-Jones. Il mourut dans sa chambre, entouré des siens, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait épousé.

Autour du lit, la désolation régnait. Juliet et David s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Personne n'aurait pu dire lequel consolait l'autre. Beth serrait la main de son père à la briser, le suppliant intérieurement de revenir, de ne pas les laisser. Jack avait posé son front sur celui du mort en éclatant en sanglots.

Durant de nombreuses minutes, le silence régna, les sanglots seuls avaient le droit de citer. Puis Jack se releva doucement, très calme, posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux et sortit de la pièce. Juliet reprit sa place. Elle attrapa la main de son père et lui caressa les cheveux avec amour.

Beth fut la seule à réagir, elle se leva précipitamment, elle voulu sortir rejoindre son père. Elle n'atteint jamais la sortie de la chambre. David la prit dans ses bras, la bloquant contre lui.

-Laisse-le Beth, murmura sa sœur.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ainée.

-Mais il va…

David resserra son étreinte autour de sa sœur.

-Nous savons, il s'en remettra, il s'en remet toujours.

Juliet tourna le regard vers sa sœur.

-C'est une promesse qu'il a faite à papa, il y a plusieurs années. Et te souviens-tu de celle que nous nous sommes faites quelques heures après ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Alors laisse-le faire, que nous puissions tenir la nôtre.

-Mais…

-Ca me coûte autant qu'à toi Beth !

Cet éclat de voix eut le mérite de faire taire la benjamine. Elle se serra dans les bras de son frère et attendit l'inévitable.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, un coup de feu retentit, les faisant sursauter.

Juliet baissa la tête sur la main de son père qu'elle tenait toujours dans les siennes et ferma les yeux. Pour quelques instants, quelques minutes tout au plus, elle serait orpheline.

David desserra son emprise sur Elizabeth et la laissa partir. La jeune femme se précipita vers le salon.

Au moment où elle sortit, Juliet se releva, abandonnant momentanément le corps de son père pour aller rejoindre son frère. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon, où ils étaient sûrs de trouver Beth et Jack.

Le spectacle qui les accueillit leur souleva le cœur. Jack était allongé sur le tapis qui selon ses propres dires, était le lieu de leurs conceptions. Le symbole fit sourire David un quart de seconde avant qu'il n'attrape la main de sa sœur et qu'ils se dirigent tous les deux vers leur père. Beth avait déjà soulevé Jack et l'avait appuyé sur sa poitrine. Les deux autres s'agenouillèrent de chaque côté et prirent la main de leur père. C'est ainsi que commença l'abominable attente.

Jack avait bien fait les choses. La chevrotine qu'il s'était tiré dans le cœur avait fait de multiples trous dans son thorax. La résurrection n'en serait que plus longue.

Beth le serra fort contre elle lorsqu'elle le sentit se raidir contre elle. Il se réveillait. Le plus dur allait venir.

Alors qu'il revenait à la vie, il regarda autour de lui. Il était chez lui, dans son salon. Juliet et David lui tenait les mains, le soutenant dans cette épreuve qu'était la résurrection. Il sentit deux bras le serrer contre un corps chaud. Il avait donc rêvé. Ianto n'était pas mort, puisqu'il le serrait contre lui en ce moment même.

Mais il déchanta bien vite. L'odeur qui s'échappait de ce corps était trop fruité, les bras qui le serrait trop gracile, les mains qui le maintenant trop fines et le torse contre lequel il était appuyé trop féminin.

Il leva le regard pour rencontrer les yeux de sa fille cadette si semblable aux siens. Ianto et lui avaient toujours tenu leurs enfants à l'écart des morts et des résurrections de Jack. Il n'était pas mort depuis des années. Depuis leur départ de Torchwood, Jack n'avait pas risqué sa vie, du moins pas intentionnellement. Ils s'étaient contentés d'une vie tranquille à deux, à élever leurs enfants dans le calme d'une maison de banlieue.

Alors qu'il pensait se réveiller seul, il était entouré des siens. Ses enfants étaient là, à la place qu'occupait Ianto depuis des années. Il les regarda alors vraiment, les détaillant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Aucuns d'eux n'était le reflet parfait de leurs pères. Ils étaient un savant mélange de Ianto et de lui. Mais Jack, aujourd'hui, ne voulait voir que ce qu'ils avaient de son amour. David avait son visage, sa mâchoire volontaire et son nez en trompette, Juliet avait ses yeux, ses yeux bleus dans lesquels il s'était noyé tant de fois. Beth avait sa douceur et son caractère tempéré qui pouvait s'avérer mortel si on touchait à sa famille.

Ianto leur avait inculqué le sens de la famille et l'amour du café. Cela le fit sourire. Ianto et son café. Il se souvint d'un après-midi où il était rentré plus tôt. Il les avait trouvés dans la cuisine, tous les quatre à parler café, se demandant des conseils, en gallois. Parce que Ianto leur avait aussi enseigné le gallois. Dans ces moments-là, il s'adossait au chambranle de la porte et attendait qu'il daigne remarquer sa présence.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment passé de temps avec eux. Il était toujours partit par monts et par vaux, laissant à son époux le soin de prendre soin d'eux. Il n'était jamais venu les chercher à l'école, il n'avait jamais participé aux devoirs, il n'était jamais venu aux réunions parents-professeurs. Qu'avait-il encore manqué avec eux ? Il se souvint d'être venu aux fêtes de fin d'année, les voir danser ou jouer une pièce. Il se souvint des jeux qu'il avait inventés pour eux, mais jamais d'avoir partagé leur chagrin. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir serré Juliet contre son cœur à son premier chagrin d'amour, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir réconforté David le jour où il avait perdu en finale de volley. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus d'avoir consolé Beth alors qu'elle était persécutée par ses camarades de classe.

Il regarda alors vraiment ses enfants. Ils n'étaient plus les jeunes gens qui sortaient le soir sans arriver à se réveiller le matin pour aller à l'école. David avait perdu sa silhouette athlétique au profil d'un léger embonpoint gagné à force de pizza et de soda. Le travail de bureau ne lui convenait décidément pas. Ses filles avaient vieillit, de légères rides au coin des yeux et la silhouette alourdie par les grossesses, elles étaient devenues des femmes. Elles n'étaient plus des petites filles à protéger. Aujourd'hui, elles protégeaient leur famille comme il aurait du le faire pendant des années.

Ce n'était plus ces enfants qu'il devait protéger, mais ses petits-enfants. Depuis la mort de Steven, il ressentait une appréhension à approcher ses petits-enfants. Il ne voulait plus leur faire de mal, il avait déjà trop perdu en sacrifiant Steven. Alice était morte sans lui avoir pardonnée et il allait régulièrement sur sa tombe pour lui demander pardon, espérant une absolution même posthume.

Revenant à lui, il retira ses mains de celles de ses enfants et tendit les bras.

-Venez là, demanda-t-il.

Alors que Beth resserrait son étreinte, David et Juliet se blottirent contre lui, cherchant le réconfort dans les bras du seul père qu'il leur restait.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Ce n'est rien papa, le rassura David. Nous comprenons.

Jack posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas une raison Dave. Je reste avec vous maintenant.

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Léandre, le fils de David, quand il rentra dans le salon. Il comprit tout de suite que son grand-père était mort. Les laissant à leur chagrin, il alla prévenir son père et le reste de la famille. Désormais, c'était à eux de soutenir ces quatre personnes meurtries.

* * *

Quelques millions d'années plus tard, il ne restait rien de Jack Harkness-Jones qu'une immense tête ridée. Il avait veillé sur sa famille durant toutes des années. La petite dernière s'appelait Iris, elle allait avoir 1 an demain. Il ne pourrait malheureusement pas la voir, il semblerait que la puissance qu'il avait fournit au Docteur pour libérer les prisonniers du périphérique l'ai totalement vidé de son énergie.

Il délivra son message au Docteur, comme il le devait avant de partir rejoindre son amour.

Lorsque le Docteur se releva, il remarqua un anneau d'or autour d'un des tentacules de Face de Boe. Demanda à sœur Ham ce que représentait cet anneau, il n'eut pas de réponse à par celle-ci.

-Je l'ignore Docteur, mais il a toujours été là, il ne l'a jamais quitté.

Oui, je sais, c'est étrange, mais elle me plait bien.

Pas de Happy end, je ne suis définitivement pas doué pour ça. Mais si vous voulez une suite, je vous conseille « La fin n'est que le commencement ». Je pense que ça suit très bien le texte.

Voilà, c'est à vous maintenant, si vous le souhaitez !


End file.
